Sleep Well :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: Sanji could sleep like that always. / ZoSan


**Title: **Sleep Well

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Ship: **Zoro x Sanji

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **Sanji could sleep like that always.

**Sleep Well**

The night was agitated onboard of the Sunny and lots of dirty dishes were being balanced on a corner of the sink. Sanji hadn't got, this time, someone to help him to clean everything up. He frowned.

_"All right! Let's put all these things in their right place!"_

And with that thought he started to do all the dishes. He didn't know how much time had passed, he had been so concentrated in his work to let everything sparkling and clean again, that for the blond, the time had passed in a blink. As soon as he finished putting the last dish in the cupboard, he stretched himself, letting his arms up to his head, stretched them as much as he could, and crackling one or another joint in the process.

He needed to go to sleep. He was tired and his warm bed was everything that he needed now. Sanji spun in his heels and before taking a single step, he stopped. His eyes landed in an unfamiliar scene in front of him: Sat down undisciplined to be more specific with half of his upper-body lying down on the table the crew's swordsman seemed to be asleep. His arms crossed on the wood were something like a pillow for him. His eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful, much different from what it was used to be when he was awake. He was definitely sleeping in that uncomfortable position. However, what had intrigued the cook was that he hadn't even noticed Zoro's presence in his so sacred kitchen. He remembered clearly that he had seen the other walking out the door, dodging from the cleaning work. And now, look at this, he was there.

Sanji smiled subtly.

- Stupid, Marimo… - he mumbled. Sanji didn't want to awake the man there, and even though he was in that position, he seemed to be well accommodated and relaxed. Then, instead of going to his bed, Sanji decided to sit down on the next chair, copying the other uncomfortable position. His face was turned to the swordsman, watching him.

How long had Zoro been watching him? When had he fallen to sleep?

Those questions would be unanswered for now.

Sanji let his eyes travel over every detail of Zoro's features, watching that peaceful expression, which was rare in the other's face.

Most of the time, Zoro had a semblance that was not that easy to decipher, it was virtually impossible to find out what he was thinking. Only at times, when he decided to say something, Sanji could draw some conclusions about what was in that marimo's head.

And again Sanji let an imperceptible smile adorn his lips.

- Stupid, Marimo. – He whispered once more.

For Sanji there was no other word to describe Zoro beyond "stupid". Of course there would always be other connotations; however, they would always have the same meaning. And still the swordsman could make that small felling inside of Sanji's chest grew little by little every moment, second, minute, hour, day that they passed together.

Even between fights, arguments, conflicts, disagreements, quarrels, or whatever it might use the word to describe his day-to-day with Zoro, any choice of words would come accompanied by some spark of passion, caring, affection, enthusiasm, burning, tenderness, friendship, love; especially the last one.

Sanji lifted one of his hands up to Zoro's disheveled hair, caressing with zeal and softness, feeling the soft texture of it in his long, thin fingers. It was better to let him sleep, even if that position was terrible. The cook admired one more time that sleeping face, directing his eyes where his fingers trailed: the scar over the eye of the swordsman. He lingered there, just wondering what that man would have suffered in his arduous training. He continued the caress down to the cheek and moved up to his lips, which were lightly parted, outlining them with the utmost care. Immediately, he pulled his hand away, letting his own hand on Zoro's.

Sanji closed his eyes for a moment. Sleep was beginning to get him. Sanji had no longer the will to get up and go to his comfortable and cozy bed. Being there with Zoro was warm enough to not want to leave. He didn't want to leave the one for whom he sheltered a feeling so deep.

And soon his vision became cloudy, and his mind being carried away by fatigue. Unconsciousness was taking place. And in the last measly seconds of consciousness, he could feel his hand being tighten a bit and a warm body against his. A soft kiss was placed on his lips and then another on his neck. Soon his feet left the floor and his arms the table. Now his head was resting on a different surface, he could feel the tenderness and mild woody scent of another body, emanating warmth to his own. He knew those arms which were carrying him with much love and care. He didn't need to make any effort to know who was.

And before he could even think about opening his eyes and regain consciousness; his mind faded away.


End file.
